Mía
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Bella Es Eficiente, Un Gran Apoyo, Mi mano derecha, Hermosa, Sensual, Perfecta, Ella Es Mi Secretaria y… Mi Amante. Two Shots Lemmon
1. Asustado!

8.50… afortunadamente solo faltaban 10 minutos para salir de la oficina, estaba ansioso y desesperado, me moría de ganas de irme corriendo a su casa y tenerla entre mis brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Además estaba preocupado, ella no había venido hoy al trabajo, lo cual era lo más extraño del mundo, hasta yo, Edward cullen presidente de la compañía exportadora de madera más grande del país, había faltado en varias ocasiones a la oficina por una u otra razón, pero ella no.

No, Isabella Swan era la mujer más responsable que había conocido en mi vida, nunca llegaba ni un minuto tarde y se iba siempre después de todos los empleados, era algo que yo admiraba mucho en ella, además de esa belleza tan hipnotizante y esos ojos abrasadores y brillantes, ella era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Isabella Swan… bueno bella, así me gustaba llamarle, había comenzado a trabajar en la compañía hacia apenas un año, pero era tiempo suficiente para demostrar lo eficiente y trabajadora que era, ella era mi secretaria, hacía de mis pesados días llenos de papeles, los más ligeros y relajados, siempre estaba dispuesta a cooperar y ayudar a los demás, era como una maniática, incapaz de estar sentada, siempre buscando algo que hacer, era mi mano derecha, era mi apoyo más grande, era mi secretaria y era… mi amante.

Desde que vi bella cruzar el marco de la puerta de mi oficina, supe que mis días de trabajo dejarían de ser aburridos, recuerdo perfectamente que llevaba un traje sastre negro que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo de una manera peligrosa, además dejaba al descubierto unas pálidas y kilométricas piernas que me llenaban de deseo, su rostro era una maravilla, facciones perfectas y redondeabas, labios gruesos y rojos, ojos chocolate derretido y esa melena castaña cayendo en cascada… no era un hombre hormonal a mi 28 años podía presumir de eso, pero con ella perdí todo sentido, perdí hasta la cordura, solo sentía el deseo abrasarme completamente al verla.

Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles para mí, no podía hacer nada más que mirarla de arriba abajo cada vez que la tenía enfrente, no podía alejar las fantasías que inundaban mi mente cuando se inclinaba a decirme algo, era un enfermo, un psicópata, intentaba controlarme lo mas que podía, yo tenía una relación y no estaba bien desear a otra mujer de esta manera, además yo no podía ofrecerle nada mas a bella y ella era una mujer maravillosa, merecedora de un hombre que la mirara solo a ella, intente convencerme muchas veces de eso, pero los celos me inundaban al imaginarla con alguien más.

Mi novia tanya y yo llevábamos mas de tres años de relación, desde el principio comencé a salir con ella por la estrecha amistad que compartían nuestros padres, ella era hermosa y sofisticada, ideal para un hombre como yo, formábamos una hermosa pareja y todo mundo lo sabía, eramos compatibles en algunas cosas, en la cama, los deportes y el gusto por las fiestas, manteníamos la relación en el ámbito más superficial que se podía, ninguno de los dos creíamos en el romance, ni en el amor, solo en las conveniencias y el deseo.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, había logrado mantener una conversación completa con bella sin querer lanzarme sobre ella, pero una noche mientras estábamos en la oficina recibió una llamada extraña, regularmente el único que le hablaba era su padre, ya que no tenia mas familia que el, pero esa llamada era diferente, ella se disculpo y se fue a su escritorio, tome mi teléfono y alce el altavoz dispuesto a escuchar a hurtadillas su conversación.

Hola – contesto ella con esa voz tan suave y dulce que poseía.

Hola, preciosa, como estas – contesto una voz masculina, preciosa?, quien se atrevía a llamarla así- pensé lleno de rabia.

Hola jake como estas – pregunto ella amablemente.

Bien, feliz porque te veré esta noche – estuve a punto de gruñir pero me detuve.

Si jake, yo también estoy ansiosa – dijo condescendiente, sentía mi cara roja de los celos.

Si, una sorpresa nos espera en mi departamento – le conto este.

Si estoy ansiosa – respondió y no pude seguir escuchando nada mas, azote el teléfono contra el escritorio.

Quien se creía ese estúpido para trata así a bella, sería su novio?, ella estaría con alguien, no, no podía ser, ella nunca recibía llamadas de nadie y las veces que indiscretamente se lo había preguntado había respondido que no, y ahora se citaba con ese tipo en su departamento, eso no podía ser posible, era hombre y sabía perfectamente las intenciones que el tenia, quería llevarla a su cama… No! Yo no lo permitiría, la simple idea de verla en brazos de otro me revolvía las tripas y me enfurecía al grado de querer golpear a alguien, yo tenía un plan para evitar esa cita y lo pondría en marcha desde este mismo momento.

Espere a que diera la hora de la salida y todos los empleados se fueran, observe como bella metía sus cosas en su bolso y se dirigía al ascensor, espere a que entrara y baje casi corriendo por las escaleras, ya le había indicado al portero que tuviera mi mercedes en la puerta, llegue hasta abajo y fingí caminar hacia mi auto, mientras bella salía distraída tropecé con ella.

Oh – alzo la vista – señor cullen disculpe – dijo apenada.

No bella, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa – dije naturalmente.

No lo creo, soy demasiado torpe – sus mejillas se inundaron con ese sonrojo tan hermoso que ya conocía.

Ni lo digas – negué.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana señor – dijo mientras caminaba hacia un taxi.

Bella – la llame.

Si dígame – pregunto.

Te vas en taxi?, aceptarías que t lleve a tu casa? – ella parecía nerviosa.

Eh, yo, no me gustaría desviarlo de su camino, prefiero…

Insisto bella, no esta bien que andes en taxi a esta hora, es peligroso – la mire fijamente, intentando ejercer algún poder de convencimiento sobre ella.

La vi tragar y agachar la mirada, se veía demasiado hermosa – es… está bien – acepto al fin.

Sonreí – adelante – le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entro.

Gracias – respondió tímidamente.

Conduje hasta su departamento, estaba en una zona bastante céntrica y poblada, mientras la observaba de reojo pensaba en que tan efectivo seria mi plan, estaba nervioso por su reacción, pero no permitiría que se citara con ese tipo y menos que él la sedujera, no mientras yo pudiera evitarlo.

Llegamos y ella se bajo rápidamente, casi corrí a su lado, no se me escaparía tan fácilmente.

Te acompaño a la puerta – sugerí – tal vez en algún momento necesite venir y por algún documento – mentí.

Eh, claro – agacho un poco la mirada.

Caminamos hasta la puerta y ella tomo sus llaves nerviosamente, mientras me miraba fijamente – gracias por traerme, es usted muy amable – sonrió.

No es nada, cuando comenzaras tutearme ¿ - pregunte.

Lo siento es la costumbre señ… - enarque una ceja – Edward – que hermoso sonaba mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

Así está mejor – ambos sonreímos.

Abrió la puerta y me miro fijamente – bueno… tengo que entrar nos vemos mañana – parecía triste.

Bella, espera – le pedí.

Ella me miro fijamente, un extraño brillo se poso en sus ojos chocolate y me perdi en su belleza, ella era tan maravillosa, su rostro angelical brillando con el reflejo de la luna, mire sus labios rojos y rellenos y los desee con desesperación, justo en ese momento como si fuera poco ella mordió su labio inferior haciendo este calor insoportable, no pude mas y estrelle mis labios contra los suyos.

Eran suaves y perfectos, cabían perfectamente entre los míos, su sabor era maravilloso y sentí como el cielo me concedía la dicha mas grande, ella se quedo estática por un momento, pero al compas con el que se movían mis labios contra los suyos comenzó a corresponderme, la felicidad más grande de todas me invadió por completo y la tome por la cintura haciéndola entrar a la casa.

Cerré la puerta con el pie y la lleve casi cargada hasta adentro, delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiéndole permiso y ella lo acepto gustosa, no pude reprimir un suave gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, el roce era maravilloso, perfecto, acaricie su espalda y su cintura, estaba demasiado excitado y la deseaba con desesperación.

Señor cu..llen – jadeo.

Dime Edward – susurre mientras besaba su cuello.

Ed…Edward, esto no está bien – respondió.

Como pude me separe de su cuello y la mire fijamente – bella, te deseo demasiado, te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi, tu belleza me cautiva - admití mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Tú tienes novia – murmuro.

Lo se, y soy un imbécil, por no poderte ofrecer más bella, pero por favor no me alejes de ti – casi suplique.

Me pides… que sea tu amante – pregunto.

No puedo terminar mi relación con tanya, nuestros padre tienes negocios en común – explique.

Mire sus ojos fijamente, no era odio, ni desprecio los que reflejaban, sin más decirlo busco mis labios a tientas fundiéndonos en un beso desenfrenado y apasionado, lleno calor y deseo.

Eso.. es un sí? – pregunte expectante.

Solo con una condición – dijo y yo sonreí, haría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerla solo para mí.

Lo que desees – ofrecí.

Júrame que no te acostaras con ella mientras estemos juntos – dijo seriamente – yo prometo estar aquí, cada noche para ti, pero tienes que prometerme que no estarás con ella – sonreí tontamente.

Te lo juro bella, no necesito a otra mujer si te puedo tener a ti – dije sinceramente.

Sonrió – entonces… bésame – dijo seductoramente.

Así lo hice la bese hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, nuestro deseo se convirtió en uno mismo y nos entregamos el uno al otro, creí soñar cuando su piel cedió ante mis caricias y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante mi cuerpo, fue maravilloso tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirla mía.

Y así fue cada noche durante los siguientes meses, cada día hablábamos, conversábamos y trabajábamos lo más serios que podíamos, aunque a veces fallaba, era demasiada tentación tenerla todo el día tan cerca y no poder tocarla, no poder besar su suaves labios, cada noche irrumpía en su departamento como un ladrón, pero ella era mía, completamente mía y en cierto modo yo también solo era suyo, había cumplido mi promesa, no estaba con otra mujer desde aquel día, ni siquiera con tanya, ella no parecía tan deseable comparada con bella, si piel no era tan suave, ni sus labios tan deliciosos.

Y por supuesto que había tenido consecuencias, tanya me reclamaba que no la tocara, que no pasara tiempo con ella y yo solo me escudaba en mentiras y pretextos, pero llego un día en que todo estallo, ella me grito que no quería seguir conmigo y yo a pesar de los intereses en común le dije que no la quería y que me importaba un comino, y ese día terminamos, me había convertido en un hombre libre.

Una parte de mi deseaba intentar algo serio con bella, ella era perfecta y yo conocía su dos facetas, la mujer trabajadora y entregada, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y eficiente a no poder mas, y la otra, esa mujer apasionada y deseosa de experimentar cada noche, esa que se dejaba llevar entre mis brazos permitiéndome disfrutar de su cuerpo; pero tenía miedo, ambos estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a compartir solamente las noches, antes del amanecer yo salía de su departamento y volvía a mi vida habitual, ni siquiera le había contado que hacia un par de meses había terminado con tanya y que ya era un hombre libre para amarla, pero temía de su reacción, tal vez ella no deseaba compromisos, tal vez solo le gustaba la aventura que compartíamos y no aceptaría conocerme realmente.

Y aquí estaba yo, contando los segundos para poder ir a buscarla, para poder saciarme de ella otra vez, para hacerla gritar, temblar, estremecerse entre mis brazos, para liberar todo este deseo retenido, ella era como un droga, no me cansaba de ella, al contrario cada minuto deseaba mas y mas.

Salí de la oficina un poco desesperado, de verdad me sentía ansioso por no haber visto a bella en todo el día, sin su presencia aquí parecía un completo desastre, además la llame casi a todas horas a su casa y a su celular pero no me contesto, un raro escalofrió me recorrió al pensar que algo le podía haber sucedido, pero aleje la idea de mi mente, no seguramente solo estaba resfriada o le dolía la cabeza.

Conduje hasta su departamento preguntándome que le había pasado, me desespere por el trafico estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, si tan solo ella hubiera aceptado mi oferta de comprarle un departamento más lujoso y a las fueras de la ciudad, pero ella era tan terca, casi siempre se reusaba a recibir mis regalos, no entendía que solo quería demostrarle lo mucho que me importaba, quería llenarla de joyas, de regalos, darle cuanto podía, pero ella siempre se negaba, tenía que ser tan terca?, pero así me encantaba.

Pare en un semáforo y había un joven vendiendo rosas, pensé que a bella le gustaría así que le compre un gran ramo de rosas rojas, llegue a su departamento y estacione mi auto afuera, subi a hasta su puerta con el ramo en mis manos deseoso de verla y toque varias veces, pero nadie me contestaba, un horrible ansiedad comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, habría salido?, a esta hora?, sobrepasaban las diez de la noche, era peligroso andar en la calle a esta hora.

Toque muchas veces mas pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, llame varias veces a su celular pero estaba apagado, me recargue sobre la puerta desesperado, como se atrevía bella a desaparecer de esta manera, no sabía lo preocupado que estaba por ella?, seguramente no le importaba, cuando estaba a punto de irme vi a un hombre bajo y calvo, estaba seguro de que era el portero.

Buenas noches – salude.

Buenas noches señor cullen en que le puedo servir – pregunto, genial me conocía.

Disculpe es que estaba buscando a isabella Swan pero al parecer o esta – fruncí el ceño.

Enserio? Qué extraño no la he visto salir en todo el día – dijo preocupado.

No había salido?, entonces no quería recibirme, pero porque, que le había hecho, es que acaso ya se había hartado de mi?, por eso no había ido tampoco al trabajo.

He si ella ha salido, necesito buscar unos papeles, es urgente – explique.

Señor cullen. Yo no puedo…

Vamos, no cree que entraría a robar algo o así? – dije en tono bromista.

Claro que no – dijo seguro – pero tal vez la señorita Swan se moleste.

Ella no le dirá nada, además se recompensar bastante bien – asegure, tomo mundo tenía un precio, saque un billete de 100 dólares y se lo tendí.

Oh, es usted muy generoso – sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

Suelo serlo, ahora usted podría ayudarme – le recordé.

Claro señor venga por aquí – me condujo hasta la puerta y tomo un mazo de llaves, después de rebuscar un poco por fin la encontró y me abrió.

Le suplico vuelva a cerrar cuando salga – me pidió.

No se preocupe, y de esto ni una palabra a nadie – comente.

No se preocupe, hasta luego – dijo y se fue.

Bien, ya estaba dentro de su casa, si ella no estaba la esperaría hasta que llegara, me debía una explicación por tenerme todo el día preocupado, pero no fue necesario esperar tanto, ya que escuche unos ruidos provenientes de su habitación, camine hasta ahí sin hacer ruido, cuando llegue escuche claramente los sollozos que ella propinaba y me preocupe demasiado, deje las flores en la mesa y entre a su recamara, bella estaba acostada en la cama hecha un ovillo y lloraba sin cesar, me sentí desamparado al verla así, alguien la abría lastimado?, si así era lo mataría con mis propias manos pro hacer que esta diosa sufriera.

Si poder detenerme me tumbe en la cama, ella estaba de espaldas a mí y la abrace por la cintura, ella se movió intranquila y asustaba, pero la tranquilice.

Shh, tranquila bella, soy yo, soy yo – dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ed…Edward?, como entraste -pregunto mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Yo… soborne a tu portero, pero no te enojes cielo, estaba muy preocupado por ti – intente justificarme.

Ella se giro quedando frente a mí, su rostro perfecto y hermoso estaba lleno de lagrimas y sus ojitos chocolate rojos e irritados, sentí una opresión en el pecho al verla así.

Que sucede bella, porque estas así?, alguien te lastimo? Sucedió algo – pregunte ansioso, apretándola entre mis brazos de manera protectora.

No, yo… paso algo horrible por eso no pude ir al trabajo, discul…

No importa bella, solo dime que sucedió – pregunte.

Edward… mi padre falleció anoche – su voz se quebró al decirlo, su dolor me traspaso completamente y la apreté contra mi pecho, intentado calmar su sollozos.

Bella, lo siento tanto – dije sinceramente – porque no me avisaste, pude haber estado contigo – pregunte molesto, realmente deseaba haber podido consolarla.

Yo… no quería molestarte – dijo tristemente.

Molestarme? – Inquirí – como puedes decir eso, tu jamás serás una molestia, dime por favor si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, el velorio, lo que sea- pregunte.

Gracia, pero todo esa resuelto, él quería ser cremado y así lo hice, he dejado sus cenizas en la iglesia, ahí estará tranquilo – me conto.

Oh, bella, cómo pudiste no llamarme, me hubiese gustado estar junto a ti en esos momentos – dije molesto.

Lo siento, tu eres un hombre muy ocupado, además yo solo soy tu secretaria – murmuro, sentí un odio terrible hacia mí en ese momento, ella pensaba que solo me interesaba llevármela a la cama todos los días, que equivocada estaba.

No vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres mucho más bella – tome su rostro entre mis manos – eres maravillosa, me has ayudado más que nadie y te necesito – confesé.

Ella solo me miro fijamente mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus suaves mejillas.

Edward, esta noche… no puedo, me siento muy mal, si quieres puedes irte – enarque una ceja.

Me quedare contigo, no importa que no hagamos el amor esta noche, necesito saber que estas bien, estar aquí por si necesitas algo, quieres algo en este momento – pregunte.

Solo abrásame – dijo con la voz rota.

Y así lo hice, la envolví entre mis brazos, apretándola contra mi pecho, no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de mi, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba tranquila, daría lo que fuera por mitigar su dolor, por hacerlo desaparecer, pero sabía que era imposible, solo me quedaba estar aquí y consolarla lo mejor que pudiera, demostrarle que para mí no solo era una aventura, que realmente me importaba.


	2. Aclarando Al Corazón!

Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron apagando y su respiración se hizo acompasada, ella estaba dormida, exhausta, mire su dulce rostro tranquilo iluminado por la luz de la luna, como había sido tan tonto como para mirarla cada noche después de hacerla mía y no observarla realmente, bella era hermosa y perfecta, y su rostro estaba lleno de amor y bondad, era una mujer maravillosa, con un enorme corazón, y yo había sido el estúpido más grande del mundo al pensar que podría solo verla como una mujer que calentaba mi cama, a la cual deseaba, no, ella era mucho más, ella se había metido en mis huesos y se había alojado en mi corazón, esta misma tarde lo había comprobado, la angustia y la preocupación me invadieron solo de pensar que algo le había pasado, sentía terror de pensar que no volvería a verla, a abrasarla, a probar sus dulces labios.

La amaba, amaba a bella, como nunca había amado a otra mujer y era mi culpa que ella estuviera llena de inseguridades respecto a nosotros, si yo le hubiese dicho cuanto me importaba, lo mucho que la quería, ella sabría que contaba incondicionalmente conmigo, me abría buscado al saber lo de su padre y no hubiese enfrentado sola ese dolor.

Acaricien su rostro en la obscuridad, había sido torpe, pero no lo seria mas, mañana me quedaría aquí con ella todo el día y suplicaría que me escuchara, le demostraría cuanto la amo y lo feliz que puede ser a mi lado, le diría que no estaba sola, que me tenía a mí y estaría siempre a sus pies, dispuesto a darle el mundo entero si ella lo quería.

Poco a poco, disfrutando de su calidez, su dulce aroma y el acompasado palpitar de su corazón, me fui quedando dormido, complacido y extasiado por todos los sentimientos que ella me estaba haciendo sentir.

Desperté feliz, mis manos buscaron a mi bella, pero no la encontraron, asustado abrí los ojos y me encontré solo en la cama, mire a todos lados y no estaba, el temor me inundo inmediatamente, mire mi cuerpo y no tenía mi camisa puesta, ni los zapatos, seguramente ella me había desvestido, pero estaba tan a gusto que ni lo note, me puse la camisa sin abotonarla y camine hasta la sala buscándola, cuando llegue ella estaba en el sillón con el teléfono en la mano, me quede un momento observándola como un tonto, se veía hermosa al amanecer, que tonto había sido de nunca quedarme para verla despertar, para no disfrutar de sus sonrisas, ni de ese beso de buenos días que me daría.

Comenzó a hablar por teléfono y me pregunte con quien hablaba.

Hola, si estoy mejor gracias – contesto ella.

Si, todo está listo, no jake estoy totalmente segura – contesto. Jake?, era el tipo con el que saldría el día que comenzamos a salir, porque hablaba con él?.

Si, jake, ya nada me detiene en este lugar, irme contigo es la mejor decisión – irse?, con ese tipo, no, no!, eso no era posible.

Te quiero jake, solo arreglare unos asuntos y te veo en la noche en el aeropuerto – dijo y colgó.

Yo me quede estático en mi lugar asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, ella era mía, solamente mía y no permitiría que se alejara de mi, mucho menos para estar con ese tipo, jamás le dejaría el camino libre con mi bella.

Bella – la llame lo más tranquilo que pude, ella no estaba para escenitas.

Se giro y me miro confundida – buenos días Edward, discúlpame por no haberte levantado, aun puedes llegar a la oficina – dijo apenada.

No iré hoy – me miro sorprendida – yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo, todo el día – ofrecí, mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y acariciaba su mejilla.

No tienes por qué hacer eso – murmuro.

No, yo quiero hacerlo – respondí seguro.

Edward, tienes obligaciones, tu eres el presidente de la compañía – dijo preocupada.

Alguien más se puede hacer cargo – respondí – es más importante para mi estar a tu lado – dije sinceramente.

Edward, necesito hablar contigo – agacho levemente la mirada.

Claro que si, vamos a sentarnos – la tome de la mano y nos senté en el sillón, sin soltarla.

Yo… tengo que renunciar a la compañía – dijo por fin.

Por qué?, hay algo que te moleste?, necesitas más dinero?, puedo aumentarte el sueldo, necesitas tiempo?, tomas una vacaciones – ofrecí todo lo que se me ocurrió.

No, no!, no se trata de eso, yo… no puedo seguir trabajando ahí, porque… me mudare de la ciudad – sentí un horrible dolor en el corazón, pero intente no demostrarlo.

Mudarte, de que hablas, tú no puedes hacer eso – la mire fijamente.

Mira, yo ya no tengo nada aquí, nada me detiene, necesito respirar aire fresco, despejar mi mente – negué.

Nada?, y yo que, no soy nada? – dije dolido.

Edward, tú has sido el mejor hombre que he conocido, eres muy bueno y noble, el mejor jefe que pude haber tenido, pero tú y yo sabemos que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros solo ha sido deseo, arrebatos de pasión, además tú tienes un compromiso y yo ya no puedo seguir con esto – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Te equivocas, no soy un buen hombre – agache la mirada.

Edward…

No bella, déjame hablar, decirte la verdad – casi suplique.

Está bien – susurro.

Bella, desde que te conocí no pude dejar de pensar en ti, me encantabas, me fascinabas y no podía alejarte de mi mente, después tu y yo creamos ese estúpido trato, pensando que solamente podíamos ser amantes, entregar simplemente nuestros cuerpos sin involucrar sentimientos, pero estábamos demasiado equivocados – dije como pude – yo rompí el trato desde el principio bella, porque desde que te vi, te metiste en mi corazón y en mi mente, creía que era deseo y pasión, pero era más… mucho mas – explique – me engañe a mi mismo muchísimo tiempo, negándome estos sentimiento que me provocabas, pero ayer cuando no llegaste estuve todo el día preocupado, no podía hacer más que imaginarme que algo te había pasado, estaba aterrado bella, y en la noche cuando vine y te encontré desconsolada, sentí dolor, tu dolor me traspaso y me sentí tan desdichado como tu…

Edward, no sigas – dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Bella, escúchame, permíteme esta junto a ti, demostrarte cuanto te amo – tome sus manos entre las mías.

No Edward, yo tengo que irme – se puso de pie y la obligue a sentarse.

Por qué?, porque tienes que irte con ese tipo con el tal jake? – pregunte amargamente.

Que sabes tú de él? – pregunto sorprendida.

Que es un imbécil que quiere arrebatarte de mi lado y no se lo permitiré – dije seguro.

Sientes celos?, te atreves a reclamarme, después de que soy tu amante, de que no te has atrevido a darme otro lugar en tu vida, es así como quieres demostrar que me quieres, cuando seguramente tu novia esta esperándote en tu casa – intento soltarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití.

Termine mi relación con tanya hace dos meses – confesé.

Me miro llena de furia – dos meses?, porque demonios no me lo habías dicho, ni siquiera eso me merecía después de dejarte entrar en mi cama todo este tiempo, no podías ser por lo menos sincero – me grito en la cara.

Perdóname bella, pero tuve mucho miedo – admití – yo pensé tantas veces en pedirte que comenzáramos una relación, pero temía que tu no desearas nada serio conmigo y que te alejaras de mi - negó.

Alejarme de ti – rio – porque cree que acepte ser tu amante, no tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta de que estuve enamorada de ti desde que te conocí, no me importo tener que compartirte con otra mujer, me conformaba con las migajas de tu amor – dijo avergonzada.

Bella, no me compartiste, yo cumplí mi promesa, nunca volví a tocar a tanya – ella bufo.

Esperas que te crea? – pregunto.

Si, por que es la verdad, ella dejo de importarme porque siempre que intentaba compararla contigo no tenia oportunidad, siempre eras más hermosa, más sensual, más noble, mas buena, no entendía por qué me la vivía comparándolas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que de alguna manera quería entender que tu eres la mujer a la que amo y necesito – dije con el corazón.

Ella se puso de pie dándome la espalda – por que terminaron? - pregunto.

Ella se arto de que no la tocara, y como era lo único que compartíamos, no hubo más sentido a nuestra relación, prefería mil veces eso, a romper mi promesa – me puse de pie detrás de ella.

Porque era tan importante para ti? - murmuro.

Me puse de pie y la abrace por la cintura – porque era lo único que podía ofrecerte, y por nada del mundo rompería esa promesa – susurre en su oído.

La sentí temblar entre mis brazos, la sentí tan mía en ese momento – Edward, esto no funcionara – su voz sonó triste.

Por qué?, es que ya no sientes nada por mi – pregunte triste – estas enamorada de ese tal jake? – mi pecho se estremeció esperando su respuesta, no sabría que hacer si me respondiera que si.

Jacob es mi mejor amigo, vive en forks el lugar donde crecí, el está casado y tiene dos hijos – me conto – con la muerte de mi padre no me queda nada aquí, así que me ofreció un trabajo y que viviera con ellos tanto como quisiera – concluyo.

Deje de respirar en ese momento, había sido tan torpe, nunca le había preguntado sobre el y la relación que tenían, solo me había puesto celoso y había aceptado que ellos tenían algo.

Bella, perdón he sido un imbécil, debí haberte preguntado – enterré mi rostro en su cabello respirando su dulce aroma.

No tenias por que saberlo – murmuro.

La gire, mirando fijamente sus ojos – tendría que saberlo, tendría que saber muchas cosas de ti, cosas que nunca pregunte por temor a involucrarme, y cuan estúpido fui, me atrapaste desde el primer momento – dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Edward… hemos hecho las cosas demasiado mal – dijo contrariada.

Lo se y es mi culpa, por eso te pido una sola oportunidad, sol una, déjame demostrarte lo felices que podemos ser, que podemos compartir más que nuestras noches, déjame ser el hombre que tu necesitas – le rogué.

Edward, te amo – susurro.

Mi corazón latió desbocado al escuchar esas simples palabras, ella me amaba tanto como yo a y nunca la dejaría alejarse, la retendría a mi lado para siempre.

Yo también te amo mi bella – tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese suavemente.

Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos como la primera vez, eran suaves, dulces y deliciosos, y eran míos solo míos, abrace su cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, disfrutando del calor que Expedia, ese calor que me inundaba y me abrasaba por completo, probé con veneración cada centímetro de sus labios, pero no era suficiente, quería explorar cada centímetro de su boca, lamí su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso y ella me lo concedió rápidamente, mi lengua se degusto probando cada rincón de su boca y rosando la suya intensamente, mientras gemía en si boca el calor de mi cuerpo se centraba en mi marcada erección.

Baje por su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo su suave y aromática piel, regodeándome de sus jadeos y las caricias que dejaba sobre mi cabello, subí hasta su oreja y mordí su lóbulo.

Bella, te amo tanto, no sé cómo le hare, pero te lo demostrare – susurre.

Edward, solo hazme el amor – susurro.

La mire fijamente y me perdí en sus ojos cafés llenos de deseo, seguramente míos estaban iguales, porque la necesitaba tanto, deseaba tanto, la adoraba tanto.

La tome en brazos y la lleve cargada hasta su habitación, ella acariciaba mi rostro mientras yo besaba levemente sus mejillas, la recosté sobre la cama mirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo, se veía preciosa con esa pijama llena de ositos, tan diferente a los camisones tan sensuales con los que me recibía cada noche, pero absurdamente me volvía loco tanta timidez.

Debo parecerte muy infantil – dijo apenada.

Me quite la camisa y me subí encima de ella, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo – en realidad me pareces hermosa y tierna, me encantas – conteste mientras besaba sus labios y dejaba mis manos vagar por todo su cuerpo, acaricie su cuello bajando lentamente por su clavícula, acaricie la base de sus pechos y ella gimió de una manera sublime, sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y bajaron hasta mi abdomen, era como si dejaras descargas eléctricas con cada caricia, sus manos me tocaban de una manera inigualable.

Desabroche uno a uno los botones de su camiseta, en ningún momento aleje la vista de sus ojos, que me miraban llenos de felicidad, cuando esta cedió bajo mis manos me maraville ante su imagen, su pálida piel contrastaba con la sensual prenda negra que tenia puesta, instintivamente mis manos la acariciaron encima de la prenda, mientras la respiración de mi ángel se agitaba notablemente, mis labios buscaron su suave piel, dejando un rastro de besos por en medio de sus pechos, la prenda me pareció estorbosa, deseaba probar más de su piel, tome el broche entre mis dedos y lo solté, esta cayo entre nosotros y suspire como un tonto, era posible tanta belleza, tanta perfección, sus pechos eran perfectos, del tamaño ideal, sin poder contenerme más tome uno con mis labios y lo saboree perfectamente, bella enterró sus dedos en mi cabello mientras gemía audiblemente, mi erección se volvía dolorosa con cada caricia, con cada jadeo que escapaba de sus dulces labios, probé sus pechos hasta que bella se removió incomoda entre mis brazos.

Edward, por favor… - dijo suplicante.

Tranquila mi amor, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – susurre contras sus labios.

Te necesito – acaricio mis hombros y mi pecho.

Paciencia amor – respondí mientras mis labios se adueñaban de los suyos y mis manos jugaban con el elástico de su pantalón, lo fui bajando poco a poco mientras acariciaba su suave piel, tragándome sus gemidos, su pantalón cayó al piso y la mire fijamente, sus piernas largas, su cadera y la curva que delineaba su cintura, sus pechos desnudos, sus ojos, bella era perfecta, maravillosa, y yo era su esclavo ella podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, yo le daría el mundo entero y lo pondría a sus pies.

Ella sonrió de esa manera tan deslumbrante y me obligo a tumbarme sobre la cama, sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello mientras su mano desabrochaba mi cinturón y después el botón de mi pantalón, bajo dejando besos por mi pecho y mi abdomen mientras yo respiraba pesadamente, bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y sus dedos se encontraron con mi enorme erección, la roso levemente, casi me vuelvo loco en ese momento.

Bella… - gemí.

Rápidamente la ayude a bajar mi pantalón y este cayó al piso, la atraje a mis labios y la bese desesperadamente, uniéndonos en un beso abrasador, ella se subió a horcadas sobre mi y comenzamos a rosar nuestras caderas, la fricción era el cielo y el infierno, ambos gemíamos descontroladamente mientras nos tocábamos sin piedad.

Te amo Edward – susurro.

Me detuve y la mire fijamente, era real, bella era mía y me amaba, estábamos juntos y así seria para siempre, yo me encargaría de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Edward… - acaricio mi mejilla.

Mis manos bajaron hasta sus caderas y la ayude a bajar sus bragas sin dejar de mirarla, era como si sus ojos fueran un mar en el que me hundía poco a poco.

Bella, eres tan perfecta y maravillosa, no sé que hice para merecerte – tome su rostro entre mis manos fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de amor, entregándonos el uno al otro, olvidando los miedos y el dolor, solo éramos ella y yo, un hombre y una mujer amándonos.

Ser un hombre bueno, noble, aunque te negabas a amarme, siempre me tratabas con tanta dulzura, con tanta paciencia, cada detalle acrecentaba este amor que siento por ti – beso la punta de mi nariz – por cierto, gracias por las flores – dijo y sonrió.

No es nada, no tienes idea de todo lo que te espera – atrape sus labios entre los míos necesitado de ella, de su sabor y dulzura, sus manos me acariciaron mientras las mías se perdían en su piel desnuda, bella comenzó a bajar mis bóxer y fue un gran alivio poder liberar mi ardiente erección, nos gire y me tumbe encima de ella, presionando mi masculinidad contra su suave piel, bajando con besos húmedos por su cuello y tomando sus pechos entre mis labios.

Edward… por favor – suplico, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

Que quieres mi amor – pregunte.

A ti, te necesito, dentro de mí – gimió.

Mordí su piel y lamí su mandíbula, la sentía estremecerse bajo mis caricias, separe sus piernas y me posicione entre ellas, mi bella tenía sus ojos cerrados y se aferraba a mis hombros como si pudiera desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Mírame preciosa, mírame mientras te hago mía – susurre con voz ronca.

Abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro fijamente, el calor me enloqueció y sin más voluntad me hundí lentamente en ella, su cálido centro me atrapo de una manera majestuosa, brindándome el mayor placer que había sentido en toda mi vida, mi bella enterró sus uña en mi espalda mientras soltaba un gemido sordo que alcance a cubrir con mis labios.

La bese sensualmente mientras me movía lentamente en ella, tuve que sostenerme de mis brazos para no desfallecer ante tal sensación inimaginable, sus paredes me apretaban incendiándome por completo, sus gemidos se perdían en mi garganta y su piel electrocutaba a la mía.

Bella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura permitiéndome invadirla completamente, gruñí cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda.

Me moví mas rápido intentando apagar el fuego que me invadía el alma, observe a bella moverse debajo de mi cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos, con su rostro deformado de placer, no había una imagen más perfecta que a bella cuando hacía el amor, saber que yo era el único que podía provocarle tal placer, el único que podía amarla así.

Edward… mas – suplico con la voz entrecortada.

Eres mía bella, solo mía – gruñí.

Tuya, solo tuya – dijo entre gemidos.

Dime cuanto me amas mi amor – pedí, mientras me movía mas rápido, volviendo el rose cada vez más placentero.

Te.. Amo, muchísimo, mas… que a nadie – dijo mientras jadeaba.

Yo mas mi niña, yo mas – bese su cuello gimiendo sin control, sintiéndome cerca de la cúspide del placer.

Edward, oh, Edward – me abraso mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

Bella – gruñí.

Bella arqueo la espalda y se presiono contra mí, sus paredes me apretaron tanto que era difícil moverme, gimió audiblemente y supe que estaba llegando al cielo, así que me deje llevar junto a ella, uniendo nuestras almas en una sola, convirtiendo nuestro cuerpo en uno mismo y llegando juntos, tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos…

Me deje caer sobre su cálido cuerpo jadeando frenéticamente, intentando recuperar el compas de nuestras respiraciones, acaricie su pierna que continuaba abrasando mi cintura, y nos gire lentamente, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a acariciar su cabello, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y se acomodaba como un gatito entre mis brazos, no existía un momento más feliz en mi vida que este.

Bella levanto su rostro y me miro fijamente mientras dejaba un tierno beso en mis labios.

Fue maravilloso Edward – susurro mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello, casi podía imaginar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Maravilloso se queda corto mi cielo, fue perfecto – acaricie su espalda.

Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por quedarte anoche, no sabes lo reconfortada que me sentí entre tus brazos – me conto – aunque tuve tiempo de afrontar la enfermedad de mi padre, fue difícil decirle adiós – dijo un poco triste.

La abrace fuertemente – porque no me contaste nunca nada bella – pregunte.

No pensé que quisieras estar conmigo – susurro.

Es mi culpa por nunca demostrarte cuanto me importas, pero de ahora en adelante no quiero que lo dudes ni un momento – bese su frente con adoración.

No lo dudo mi amor, después de esto no! – dijo segura.

Bella… aceptarías una invitación a comer? Conozco un restaurante en el centro, donde puedes comer los mariscos más ricos que hayas probado – pregunte nervioso.

A comer?, no te importa que nos vea todo el mundo – dijo tímidamente.

Quiero que todo el mundo se entere, que sepan que estamos juntos, que eres mía – dije posesivamente.

Me encanta que digas que soy tuya – me beso apasionadamente y yo le respondí de la misma manera.

Será mejor que vayamos a ducharnos – sugerí.

Mmm, está bien – acepto, poniéndose de pie, no pude evitar mirarla como un bobo, no existía mujer mas sensual que bella desnuda.

Me acompañas? – dijo sensualmente.

Claro – acepte poniéndome de pie y siguiéndola.

Fue de lo más divertido bañarme con bella, nos enjabonábamos, nos abrasábamos y bromeábamos, lave su cabello y ella lavo el mío, y nos besamos muchas veces de manera dulce, sin intensificar nada, solo conociéndonos, divirtiéndonos.

Me puse mi traje y bella un precioso vestido amarillo que la hacía lucir casi irreal, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y su rostro casi al natural como me encantaba y unos tacones que realzaban la belleza de esas preciosa piernas.

Llegamos al restaurante y comimos tranquilamente, tomados de la mano, memorice cada movimiento de bella, deseando conocer cada secreto, cada detalle, algunas personas que conocía nos miraban de vez en cuando, pero no me importaba, tenía a bella a mi lado y nadie importaba, la besaba demostrándole que solo existíamos ella y yo.

Salimos y la invite a dar un paseo, aun no quería dejarla en su casa, además tenía algo que pedirle y estaba bastante nervioso, compre un par de helados y ella me esperaba en una banca, cuando llegue hasta ella me senté y susurre en su oído.

Piérdete conmigo – ofrecí.

No puedo caballero, tengo que ir al trabajo mañana si no mi jefe me va a despedir – dijo preocupada.

Mándalo al diablo, seguramente es un tonto, calvo, y viejo regordete – ella comenzó a reírse.

Te equivocas, es un hombre demasiado guapo y sexy, todas babean cuando entra a la oficina – dijo sonrojándose.

Oh, entonces el te gusta? – pregunte.

Me encanta – respondió, mirándome fijamente.

Le tendí su helado y comenzó a comerlo.

Sin pensarlo más me arrodille frente a ella, me miro sorprendida.

Bella, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dije como pude.

Que pasa amor? – pregunto.

Bella, te amo más que a nadie y quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que lo diré de una vez – suspire –

Isabella Marie Swan, quieres ser mi novia, mi compañera y mi amante? – pregunte.

Ella me miro fijamente y sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa – claro que quiero mi amor, te amo – dijo tiernamente.

Nos besamos dulcemente, demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos, y seguros de que apartar de ahora comenzaríamos nuestra vida juntos, apoyándonos y amándonos sin tabúes.

Para que veas que soy comprensivo, te doy permiso de seguir deleitándote con tu jefe – bromee.

Por eso te amo, por comprensivo – reímos y volvimos a besarnos, solo podía imaginar todas las nuevas experiencias que conoceríamos juntos a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos.


End file.
